User talk:Sector 36
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter-Strike Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Schmidt Machine Pistol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrikerBack (Talk) 15:51, August 27, 2011 Its vs it's "It's" is a contraction of "it is" or "it has". "Its" is the proper word in this case. Please don't incorrectly change it again.. --StrikerBack 18:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :There's no need to apologize, I was just letting you know. :) --StrikerBack 18:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, I've never played Deleted Scenes I'm afraid. --StrikerBack 19:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) M60 in Turn of the Crank I know how to get it. After fighting a man using a M2, go right, to a room. Jump on those crates, to the top of building. Jump on the thin concretes, and lead your way to a room that has a M60 in it. You will see everything once on the concrete. Need some proper skills to do it. Ask me again if you are not understand. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 00:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Then, can you help me? I have problem in finding D3/AU-1 in mission Alamo. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) map i found another map of cs 1.6 no steam on my counter strike Reply to: Cool gunsEdit Hey Sector 36, Thank you for your comment on my talk page. I appreciate your kind words and your contributions for the Counter-Strike Wiki. :) One my of favorite websites to download custom weapon skins and maps is Gamebanana. Here is the link for the XM8 which replaces the Sig 552 (although, some of the reload sounds are not working). If you like, this other link should contain working sounds. Please inform me if you have any more requests :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) M249 Always been there I'm sorry but don't you think the M249Saw is also used in Multiplayer Global offensive for both sides, i'm not trying to be rude but i think thats kind of misleading to simply say that in a page Dan67 (talk) 16:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Whoops Sorry about that I must of mistake a piece that M249 trivia and I thought you changed it, but all is good now since I figured out you were only editing the Tacticus instead --". --Dan67 (talk) 11:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Muzzle energy I think we cannot trust that info since they are not very accurate. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 01:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I never trust any of those info. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:11, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Steam Hi, I seen you often add info that has related to Source version. Have you Steam? If yes, can I add you as a friend? I only have TheNeXusCore as a friends in my list.--'Yong Feng' ''(Reply←→ ) 12:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok. I don't commonly play css online because online players feel as expert level. And I don't own l4d2 as I play non steam mode and I don't know that can be bought in Belgium without use of card payment. And about ping, I did have played the CF(a variant of CS1.6) that is designed to play in Chinese region, while i play in Belgium. And yet it quite lag (+1000). However, I think this is not a problem if i play Steam games because Steam is designed to play globally. My Steam name is "Flippy The Killer".-''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 05:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) PS: There are many Steam users named Neptunia, so I'm confused which one is yours. Can you add me?--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 18:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I will look for your username in a day or too, I am having exam recently, so my available time is quite limited. Okay, good luck with your exams. I have exams too, but it my last day and it French(I hate French).--''Yong Feng'' (Reply←→ ) 05:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC)